Admiring
by Ghost of a Browncoat
Summary: As the fear of Gabrielle leaving her builds and builds inside the Warrior Princess, how will Xena cope with her uncontrollable jealousy, fear, and love?


I Don't Own Anything.  
Enjoy.

The bar was dark and dank, everything that the dark haired warrior would've loved in a rest stop. The locals were lively, their cheers filling up the room as they swung their half empty mugs in the air merrily. The chairs not quite soft, but still comfortably stuffed with straw with warn out animal skin covering. There was music to go along with the up lifting mood and people to clap with the spirited tunes. All of this should have been pleasing the silent woman, but it wasn't.

Her face was sullenly beautiful; all defined features and pinched lips. Dark hair falling over her piercing blue eyes as she stared out into the crowd wordlessly. With a cup of the local specialty in her strong grasp and men to her sides, the tall beauty should've been more than pleased. But her lips never pulled up, her eyes never strayed from their target.

The blonde woman sat in the middle of the group, both men and woman gathered at her sides and feet, utterly entranced as the blonde spoke and laughed. They laughed with her, their hands moving over her calves, thighs, arms and face in admiring, loving gestures as the woman smiled back at them. They whispered compliments to her, the men's deep voices carrying over to the tanned warrior woman in the corner as her frown deepened. The blonde's smile grew with each phrase, with ever y whisper the women spoke in her ears. It made the dark haired woman's blood boil.

The warrior couldn't blame them, even though she was trying her hardest. The blonde was beautiful with her golden locks and green eyes that sparkled with her playful nature. Toned muscles covered her scantly clad body, just begging to be touched, to be kissed. They were giving into their most basic desires, one thing the warrior princess could not do. Having to watch them get to do what she had wanted to do for so long now was too much. Kicking her heavy leather boots off of the wooden table, the tall woman rose and left in silence.

The cool breeze hit her face as fresh air filled her lungs. Silence hung in the air heavily as the chattering from the bar faded away as she walked from it. Her horse pawed at the ground as she approached it, his heavy mane tangling with the wind. The woman smiled fondly at her oldest friend as she raked her fingers through the course hairs. She didn't understand why she was letting this bug her so much, the touching and the smiling. The secrets. The blonde was as much theirs as she was her's. Yet the empty feeling in her gut drove her mad. Running her fingers over the tight muscles in her horse's back, the woman rested her head against his neck.

"Xena?" A familiar voice rang out, its gentle, probing tone seeping into the warrior's entire being. Xena closed her eyes, letting the delightful feeling that always came when the blonde said her name wash over her.

"Yes, Gabrielle?" She called back, her voice more force and rough. Her fingers stopped tracing patterns on her horse's fur as the light foot steps drew closer to her.

"Is everything alright?" Gabrielle asked, and Xena could imagine her green eyes making that adorable concerned look that fit her so well. The footsteps stopped behind her, a soft hand coming to rest on the bare skin between her shoulder blades.

Xena sighed at the light pressure the other applied to the touch, sinking back very slightly into it. Subtly was the key to everything. Her heart soared as the blondes thumb gently rubbed small lines on her tanned skin. "Yes, everything is fine, Gabrielle." How she loved to say the other's name. "Why aren't you back at the bar? The locals seemed to love you." She tried to keep her voice calm, steady. Turning to face her friend with a small smile, Xena knew that she had failed.

"I had finished my story and I didn't see you in there. I thought I'd come out and see if anything was the matter." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Xena nodded and placed a hand on her dearest friend's shoulder. "I'm positive."

Gabrielle smiled and placed her hand over Xena's, leaning her cheek into it. "Okay, if you insist." She smiled one of her million watt smiles. "I could get used to it here. So much love and admiration! Makes a girl feel special!" She laughed softly, as Xena's smile faltered greatly.

Her mouth dried up, her heart stopped. Her fears rushing into her, Xena closed her eyes and prayed for a quick death. Opening them once again, Xena peered into the younger girl's gaze. "How 'bout we stay for a couple more days, then. We need to stock up on some more supplies, and I'm sure the towns folk would love to hear more stories."

Xena couldn't help but smile as the blonde's entire face lit up, her arms flying around Xena's shoulders in a bear hug. Whispering words of graditude into the taller woman's ear, Gabrielle speed off into the musky smelling bar.

As the other woman's figure disappeared behind the doors, Xena's smile went with it. Sinking to the ground next to Argo's feet, Xena rested her head in her hands. "Oh, Argo. What if she decides to stay? What am I going to do…" Letting her head roll back, she looked up at the clear, starry sky and sighed. "I've been here, waiting patiently. Why can't she see that no one loves her the way that I do?"

Her horse snorted at her in annoyance and Xena gave a rueful smile. "I know, I know. I'm going soft. What can we do about it?" Her blue eyes continued to trace the heaven's the wind rustling her hair as she sighed once more. "What am I going to do about it…?"

Please Review. It's my first ever story.


End file.
